


Knowing

by AdorableDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: “How’d you know?”“You just know.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between TFA and TLJ. Slight AU.

Later, when he tells the story, and it’s one of his favorite stories so he tells it often much to Finn’s chagrin, Poe will say he loved Finn the moment that white plastoid helmet came off and revealed the face of the man that saved his life. “I saw him and I knew. I just knew.” Leia smiled every time. No matter how many times he told the story, she always smiled like she did in fact know exactly what he was talking about. And in those quiet moments when she he saw her holding Han’s medal when she thought no one was looking, he knows she knew better than maybe anyone else. 

With Rey he knew while they were sitting side by side at Finn’s bedside. He doesn’t like this story as much. Those terrible uncertain days after Starkiller Base where they weren’t sure if Finn would ever wak...... Even now he doesn’t even like thinking it. He was running on no sleep and something that was caf only in name and probably closer to jet fuel, kept upright only by the fact that he was certain if he took his eyes off the gentle rise and fall of Finn’s chest that it might stop. 

One night just after they’d fled to the edge of nowhere just past the Outer Rim, short of fuel and on frayed nerves, Rey slipped her hand into his. Her hand was calloused and scarred from a life of too hard living in a too harsh place. It’s one of the best things he’d ever felt. He looked at her and she smiled at him and that was when he knew. Poe linked their fingers together and then took Finn’s hand in his free one, gripping both as tight as he dared. They’re still linked together like a chain when Finn finally opened his eyes a few days later. 

“How’d you know?” Poe asked. The holonet connection was shaky at best but it was secure and he needed to hear his Dad’s voice. Kes had frowned in confusion for just a moment then he grinned so wide Poe was sure it was going to short out the connection. “You just know,” Kes had said. When they’d disconnected, Poe had taken his mother’s ring and looked at it for a long time before hung it around his neck. That night the three of had fallen asleep in a bunk that was way too small, so tangled up in each other it was impossible to tell where one ended and the others began.   


Sometime later in the dark he feels one hand and then another slip into each of his. He linked his fingers with theirs and held on tight with his mother’s ring resting against his heart. 

You just know. 

**Author's Note:**

> That hug at the end of TROS makes me Soft y’all.


End file.
